The Hive
The Hive is a chat room on Kong that is full of very lively regular users, so don't expect to go there for peace and quiet. Come on in, join in the convo, and prepare for an interesting time. If you plan to troll, you're always welcome to leave, but if you stay and troll, prepare to be mocked and ridiculed by the regs. (And then silenced.) The Hive serves as a new chat room for League of Gamers chatters after two influential regs at the League of Gamers were given mod powers, along with ownership of chat rooms. Half of the regular population of the League of Gamers moved to the Hive. []=All. Famous Hive Quotes "Remember, if it ain't worth the buzz, it ain't worth the Hive." -Revo- "If u here buzzing in the Hive, u know they're making honey." -Random Famous Person- Remember dont let the 'Umbrella Corporation' into The Hive, or else hell will break loose (I am not joking)! -Some random noob- "Speaking of hookers, where is TWA? xD" ~SuitedThief GET BACK TO WORK! THIS HONEY WONT MAKE ITS SELF YOU KNOW! -MST- SHUT THE **** UP SCHMUT! (people would say this to unspecting users who say "hi", it would surprise them) -Old Regs- NOTE: The two above are official old hive greetings, many people can see why the 2nd one died quick. Users Below are a list of all the users of the Hive, enjoy! Mods MSTaylor The old (and original) room owner of The Hive. AjaxNeron Gladiator Boyblue Former room owner of The Hive GwenWilliams Betrayer of the Hive and prime suspect of the honey syrup murders. Was last seen flying away in an airship. TheWhiteAngel New room owner as of October 12. Beny071 Heh, quite the hard ass aren't I? Well tough. Hunkadunkus ♫ Just a small town girl ♫ .... Wait, what M? (May have permanently left The Hive) FrozenCereal Left and now owns the room Uber Universe. PsichoGhost General good guy, sane conversationalist, and ghastly hero, the latest queen and owner of The Hive. Regular Users 'Regs' 2worlds ichishinigami PAULVERIZER11 PhantomZyrus - Official troll. petesahooligan Platinum_Shadow SairaJayn SupremeH TheWhiteAngel ultimentgamer UmbraCanis - "Master debator." Don't argue with him or you will lose. ~TheWhiteAngel vivi331 wisemansm Informative Worthy Information about Notable Regulars 2worlds One of The Hive's most notorious trolls. $100,000 (or £80,000) bounty on his head. AjaxNeron The Hive's mascot "The Banhammer" and a member who is now a Moderator. He pops in roughly once or twice a month beccalinn the pagan Reverand Jedi master of the hive. She has to give permission to those who want to use the force within The Hive. Beny071 Spontaneous chatter. Lovable person. :) Still a hard ass though. Boyblue Self-styled "crazy uncle" to all Hivers, he enjoys his status as one of Kongregate's many ronin mods. One of the three "Modsketeers", which include himself, Potshotlynxlynx, and AjaxNeron. Fond of caffeine and elder brother of NODcepter. A short time, Owner of The Hive. cornfriday Former Hiver. He has no access to Internet. Formortiis Formortiis also known as form. is 15, male, and can easily get upset, loves to rp and loves to mess with people sometimes. likes to sit in a tree when mingunmeatel is near. FrozenCereal FrozenCereal ";p" Now owns Uber Universe, see entry on ToastedPorridge GigglesMcKenzie Former Hiver. Guolin Well, all I can say is that Guolin is your average nerd on Kongregate. His original name was lowercase guolin, but since the underlining of names in the chat room made it look like quolin, he demanded to have it changed to Guolin. He prefers action, adventure, puzzle, and strategy games, though he tends to follow the current Hive gaming trends. (Elements and Everybody Edits, and whatever fun game came out on that day) Also, I herd he lieks mudkipz. GwenWilliams GwenWilliams is the mom of The Hive. Hunkadunkus H unkadunkus Self proclaimed Superhero with nothing to lose. Tends to enjoy playing lots of multiplayer games, and tries to hold the peace, even though it's not often held for very long. "Let's be friends... that way, I don't have to feel so bad when I inevitably defeat you " ichishinigami ichishinigami, originally hailing from the chatroom Paradise, is now a regular member of the Hive and has been for about a year and a half. He is an atheistic nerd whos trigger finger on FPS games gets more exercise than his body, yet weighs 115 pounds. Despite his amount of time at Kongregate, he is only level 14 due to not playing badged games often. What a newb. Also known as ichi. iRevo iRevo has moved to Ninja Chat. Please refer to his profile there for more information. kilopert kilopert, self proclaimed "Cloak & Dagger Troll" of The Hive. He is a regularly visiting reg that spends late nights in The Hive with Ichishinigami. He often antagonises FrozenCereal for being a Mod sometimes, but is really a good friend of his. He is known as the best Transformice player in The Hive, and hardly ever puts the game down. Also known as Kilo. legion105 Hiver and randomer, i joined because i thought having an account would allow me to talk to people, make new friends, clearly i was wrong, when i was in barrens chat, for the first 3–4 days of my account i then moved to the hive, because it sounded cool and i think bees are cool, wasps druel, drool, however you spell Magykx magykx well... he's here and other than that, it's random. he's kinda insane and will be RPing like crazy(even with a mod in the room) and drops away to play WoW constantly (halo 3 less constantly). One of the few people that like the new mod (that he knows of) we don't know what else to say. moomoomoomoo moomoomoomoo is resident crappy games developer and half spammer. He also delivers milk to the hungry children of Africa. Distributor of moo burgers. Paulverizer11 There are those who call him... Paul. Here at The Hive pretty much always, to lend a helping hand, listen to your problems, give advice, or even Paulverize Hive aggressors. SairaJayn The outspoken one of the Hive, has no problem in telling you where to go in the best way possible :) SuitedThief Went on a badgehunting quest at level 16, stopped at level 21. He earned 5 levels in 3 weeks. Let's give him a sarcastic and slow round of applause. SupremeH Had to add himself to this list even though he was a reg before Paul. Has been on every day since January 1, 2011. Always tries to help and welcomes newcomers. tissue55555 tissue55555 umm yah, like totally, sooo im basically 15, anime freak, and is good at annoying people to hell and back :D ToastedPorridge ToastedPorridge Alt account of FrozenCereal. Doesn't come online too often though TheMetalFork Used to be darkmoon, now TheMetalFork. TheWhiteAngel 17 year-old artist and spontaneous chatter. ultimentgamer Former Hiver. zek136 zek136 You know, I herd he leiks mudkips. zek's ability to play a twist on words can always deathen a dead chat. =Mysteries of The Hive= The Heart of the Hive (Myth?) A long, long, time ago in a galaxy far far away... er.. I mean Honeycomb.. far far away... Joking Ok, the real story, goes like this : to be added... =Games Inspired by The Hive= The Hive Chat The Hive Chat by crispychipmunk, is, what else? A game with absolutely nothing happening on it so you can chat without lag. It does have three Hive residents on it, though, those residents being ResidentEvilMan, GwenWilliams, and MSTaylor, who are all in the same family, and have different speech bubbles saying different things in them. Oh, they are also represented as random faces on top of a cartoony bee body, and there is a random bee hive on the ground. DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 by moomoomoomoo Hive Maze Game Hive Maze Game by arseface X-treme Pong the Hive Edition X-treme Pong the Hive edition by AjaxNeron =Webpages Inspired by The Hive= *A webpage founded by Jikanu and Ichishinigami, Orsa is a site dedicated to the betterment of humanity as a whole. It's composed mainly of Hive members, though its userbase is expanding. The Hive drop.io drop.io/TheHive was created by MSTaylor so the Hive regs could post their pics so other people could see what they look like. =History of The Hive= 2008 Archive Hive history log 1. MSTaylor and GwenWilliams were made mods, August 8, 2008. MSTaylor took ownership of The Hive, October 2008. 2009 Archive Hive history log 2. December 17, 2009- Epic Group mute as two members were muted by everyone in the hive!....for no reason.... 2010 Archvie Hive history log 3. At 15:57 20 March 2010 10-25 users muted Jikanu, 10 mins later a group was founded called 'Users who got muted by jik' . Hive history log 4. 18:44, 18/07/2010 (british time) the entire hive was declared trolls by a single user (Jikanu) who, inturn was trolling himself. :D Hive history log 5. 30 August 2010, The Beatles declared EPIC by 20 users. Hive history log 6. TWA became a mod, at 19:45 on 11 September 2010, yes... 9/11... 2011 Archive Hive history log 7. Large portion of regs left to reside in Uber Universe, made official as of October 1, 2011. Category:Deleted chat rooms